


All or None

by Merfilly



Category: Elfquest
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leetah observes and feels how they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or None

She can't breathe, growing lost in that which was *Tam*, in the giving all of herself to him. His soul to hers, their bodies joined as one, moving in rhythm to wildly beating hearts....it's an overwhelming arroyo of sensation.

The rhythm changes, her body stilling in response to Cutter's wishes, and she opens her eyes. Over his shoulder, she sees the pale hair of Skywise, the other Wolfrider who holds her mate's soulname truly in his own. She could not be jealous, no matter how she had wanted to. Skywise, sinking deep inside of Cutter, begins a new rhythm, and Leetah is swept up in the new wave of *Tam* as a third soul is there in the pool of their loving. She could capture Skywise's name, she knows, but she never pushes for it...and there is the trust that binds them all in the dance of bodies they cherish.

Cutter's head leans in against her breast, his lips finding sensitive skin to taste, while she cries out softly to him for more...until Skywise's union with her soulmate takes him beyond release, and the fires of desire blaze into them all, each following Cutter to stillness.

It is after, when they have Cutter nestled between them, that Leetah and Skywise finally kiss, a symbol of the fact they both know neither may own Cutter's love alone.


End file.
